Zmuszę cię
by lolaakame
Summary: Harry idzie na swoją pierwszą lekcję z Dumbledorem, a Hermiona i Ron zostają sami.


Ron i Hermiona uważnie obserwowali jak Harry wychodzi z Pokoju Wspólnego i udaje się na swoją pierwszą lekcję z Dumbledorem. Siedzieli w starych krzesłach, a ich praca domowa leżała zaczęta na stoliku między nimi. Hermiona pierwsza wróciła do pisania wypracowania dla Snape'a.

Ron rozprostował nogi i zaczął gryźć paznokcie. Hermiona pisała bardzo szybko, jakby bojąc się, że każda niezapisana natychmiast myśl ją opuści i już nie wróci. Włosy opadły jej na twarz, całkowicie ją zakrywając, ale to wydawało się jej nie przeszkadzać, bo nie przestała pisać.

W Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru było ciszej niż zazwyczaj. Większość uczniów była już w łóżkach, a od kiedy nie było Freda i George'a było też dużo spokojniej. Ron rozejrzał się po komnacie, nadal gryząc paznokcie. Kompletnie stracił zainteresowanie swoją pracą domową. W końcu odwrócił głowę w stronę Hermiony; jej włosy ciągle zakrywały jej twarz, a niektóre były pobrudzone atramentem, bo przypadkiem przejechała po nich piórem.

Ron wyciągnął rękę chcąc zaczesać jej włosy za ucho, ale Hermiona była szybsza. Nie widziała gestu Rona, który teraz szybko cofnął rękę. Dopiero ten ruch przykuł jej uwagę. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego pytająco.

\- Czemu nie piszesz wypracowania?

\- Wystarczająco się dziś napracowałem – odpowiedział Ron.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z wyrazem twarzy, który mówił, że pracy domowej nigdy nie jest dużo, ale nie powiedziała nic, tylko wróciła do pisania, z głową pochyloną kilka centymetrów nad kartką.

Ron zaczął się jej uważnie przyglądać. Jej ciemne brwi były pierwszą rzeczą, którą zawsze zauważał na jej bladej, trochę piegowatej, twarzy. Kiedy Hermiona się koncentrowała, marszczyła czoło tak mocno, że obie brwi zbiegały się w jedną linię. Gdyby to był ktoś inny, Ron już dawno wyśmiałby go nazywając „jednobrewym", ale to były idealne brwi Hermiony.

Ron uważał, że była ona najpiękniejszą dziewczyną, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała, choć dotarło to do niego dopiero w ostatnie wakacje. Uwielbiał patrzeć kiedy razem z jego mamą krzątała się w kuchni. Uwielbiał kiedy bardzo się starała i grała z nimi w Quidditcha. Kiedy pierwszy raz spadła z miotły, Ron był przy niej w ciągu sekundy.

Ron był pewny, że ją kocha i bez znaczenia czy ona czuła to samo, był najwyższy czas, żeby jej o tym powiedzieć.

Było pół godziny po dwudziestej i w Pokoju Wspólnym zostali już tylko oni.

Hermiona podniosła głowę znad swojego wypracowania.

\- Skończyłam esej dla Snape'a! – wykrzyknęła. – Teraz wezmę się za projekt na Zielarstwo.

Przez wąskie okna komnaty światło księżyca padło na Hermionę, sprawiając, że jej blada twarz wydała się niemal przezroczysta. Ron pomyślał, że nie pamięta kiedy ostatni raz Hermiona wyszła z zamku na świeże powietrze.

\- Przejdziemy się? – zapytał po chwili.

\- Teraz? Nie sądzisz, że jest na trochę za późno? I co jeśli Harry wróci a nas nie będzie?

Rona zirytowało wspomnienie Harry'ego.

\- Proszę. – powtórzył, podnosząc się – chodź ze mną na spacer – powiedział wyciągając rękę. Hermiona, lekko zaskoczona, chwyciła jego dłoń i podniosła się z krzesła.

\- Wezmę tylko płaszcz i pelerynę niewidkę Harry'ego – powiedziała i pobiegła po spiralnych schodach na górę.

10 minut później byli na zewnątrz, Ron trzymał pelerynę zwinięta w dłoni. Powietrze było świeże i mimo, że był już wrzesień, było raczej ciepło. Hermiona z Ronem szli obok siebie w ciszy aż doszli nad jezioro. Księżyc odbijał się w wodzie, co sprawiło, że noc była wyjątkowo jasna.

Hermiona odezwała się jako pierwsza.

\- Jak myślisz, czego Dumbledore będzie uczył Harry'ego?

Ron westchnął. Rozmawiali na ten temat tysiące razy.

\- Dziś się dowiemy, Harry wszystko nam powie. Nie chcę o nim rozmawiać, Hermiono.

Ron odwrócił się w jej stronę. Księżyc świecił na jej twarz, ale nie wyglądała już tak przerażająco jak w zamku. Patrząc na jej postać, Ron pomyślał, że tak wyglądają nimfy.

\- Czemu tak długo mi zajęło, żeby to poczuć? – cicho spytał sam siebie.

Ujął twarz Hermiony w swoje dłonie i poczuł jej ciepło.

\- O bogowie – szepnęła Hermiona.

\- Wiesz, co chcę powiedzieć, prawda? – Ron spojrzał jej w oczy i zobaczył w nich ulgę, podniecenie, ale także strach.

Serce Hermiony zaczęło bić szybciej. Wyobrażała sobie ten moment od czasu kiedy w pierwszej klasie Ron uratował ją przed trollem.

Lubiła w nim wszystko. Jak wyglądał, jak się uśmiechał, jaki był zabawny, choć czasami doprowadzał ją do szału całkowitym brakiem wyczucia.

Hermiona nigdy nie spodziewała się, że Ron będzie w stanie zabrać ja na spacer tylko we dwoje. Nigdy nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek usłyszy, że Ron ją kocha.

\- Nic nie wiedziałam, Ron. Czasami odważyłam się marzyć, ale nigdy nie wiedziałam na pewno.

Ron zbliżył swoja twarz do jej twarzy. Hermiona zamknęła oczy. Ale w momencie, kiedy poczuła, że jego wargi dotykają jej ust, cofnęła się i spojrzała na niego z rozpaczą. Ron, całkowicie zaskoczony, zobaczył łzy w jej oczach. Hermiona szybko do niego podeszła i mocno go przytuliła.

\- Tak mi przykro, Ron – szepnęła mu do ucha – Tak bardzo, bardzo mi przykro.

Delikatnym ruchem wyciągnęła z kieszeni różdżkę, nie przestając przytulać Rona.

\- Jest wojna. Harry musi zabić Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, jeśli chce przeżyć. – Hermiona poczuła, że Ron próbuje wyplątać się z jej objęć, więc przytuliła go jeszcze mocniej. Ron przestał się szamotać i znowu stanął spokojnie. – Musimy mu pomóc, musi zrobić wszystko, żeby utrzymać go przy życiu. Harry potrzebuje nas skoncentrowanych tylko na tym, nie na sobie nawzajem. To nie jest czas dla nas. Ale kiedy to wszystko się skończy, jeśli oboje wyjdziemy z tego cało, zmuszę cię, żebyś się ze mną ożenił. – Hermiona zaczęła łkać. Ron już jej nie przytulał, tylko pozwalał aby jej ramiona mocno go trzymały.

\- Ze spaceru będziesz pamiętał tylko tyle, że był kompletną katastrofą. Pokłóciliśmy się.. o pracę domową. Ja chciałam szybko wracać i ciągle cię naciskałam, że powinieneś ciężej pracować. - Hermiona skierowała swoją ródżkę w stronę Rona. – Obliviate.

Szybko się odsunęła, dokładnie na czas kiedy zaklęcie zrobiło swoje. Ron spojrzał na Hermionę zaskoczony.

\- Przestań płakać kobieto. Powiedziałem, że skończę dziś tą głupią pracę domową. – odwrócił się w stronę zamku i zaczął iść szybkim krokiem, mrucząc pod nosem coś co brzmiało jak „niestabilna emocjonalnie" i „przesadna reakcja".

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech, pobiegła za Ronem i narzuciła na nich pelerynę niewidkę.

Zdjęła ją dopiero przed wejściem do Pokoju Wspólnego, który ku jej zaskoczeniu był dużo bardziej zatłoczony niż kiedy wychodzili. Przy jednym ze stolików siedziała Parvati Patil i jej przyjaciółka, Lavender Brown. Kiedy Hermiona przeszła obok nich, spojrzały na siebie i uniosły porozumiewawczo brwi.

Ron usiadł w tym samym krześle co wcześniej i zobaczył, że Lavender intensywnie się w niego wpatruje. Lavender uśmiechnęła się do niego i pomachała.

\- Cześć, Ron. – krzyknęła przez pół pokoju.

Ron, choć zaskoczony, odmachał jej i usiadł prosto w krześle, bardzo z siebie zadowolony. Czekał tam dopóki nie wrócił Harry i nie opowiedział czego dowiedział się na swojej pierwszej lekcji u Dumbledore'a.


End file.
